Je resterai avec toi
by StayWithYou
Summary: Salut! Voici une fiction que j'ai commencer il y a pas longtemps! J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire! Vous pouvez me retrouver sur skyrock sous le même pseudo :) Evidemment, les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas :) Bonne lecture :)
1. Prologue

On m'a souvent dit que la vie était difficile. Que la vie était rempli de choix, plus ou moins importants que d'autres, mais qui apportaient à cette vie a un moment de bonheur. Cette année a été très difficile. J'ai du faire énormément de choix, mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a apporté un moment de bonheur. Pas même une minute. Je me suis toujours dit que ma vie serait superbe. Que quand je serais au lycée, je serais populaire, aimée de tous, j'aurais plein d'amis, un petit copain sur qui je peux compter. Mais finalement, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas du tout comme je le pensais. Peut-être que dans quelques années, je serais heureuse. Mais là, à cet instant précis, je ne ressens rien. Je n'ai aucune raison qui me pousse à sourire. Vous me direz "tu n'as que 16 ans, tu as encore le temps de trouver ton prince charmant qui te fera vivre un super conte de fée". Sans vouloir vous vexer, ça fait longtemps que je n'y crois plus aux "princes charmants" et toutes ces conneries. A mon avis, il a du avoir un énorme accident avec son cheval blanc et à trouver une fille beaucoup plus jolie que moi. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire à présent, c'est attendre. Vous me demanderez "Attendre quoi ?". Je vous répondrais "Je n'en sais rien.".


	2. Chapter 1

07h30  
- Quinn, lève toi, tu vas être en retard !  
Comme chaque matin, depuis maintenant 1 an et demi, maman répète cette phrase. Mais franchement, je m'en fiche un peu d'être en retard en cours. Remarque, si je pouvais ne pas y aller, cela serait tellement plus facile. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Ou qu'est-ce qui a pu m'arriver pour que je réagisse comme ça. Et bien, pour tout vous expliquer, je dois remonter à l'année dernière. Moi et mes meilleures amies, Santana Lopez et Brittany , venions d'arriver au lycée McKinley. Nous étions en seconde et nous connaissions déjà quelques personnes. Tout le monde nous qualifiait comme les garces du lycée, les grandes méchantes. Nous avions décidés de nous inscrire chez les cheerleaders toutes les trois. Je suis devenue capitaine. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai connue Noah Puckerman, le quaterback de l'équipe de foot. Le "badboy du lycée" qu'on l'appelait. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, et c'est la que tout mes problèmes ont commencés. Puck était surtout connu pour ses conquêtes. Il racontait qu'il avait couché avec la moitié des filles du lycée. Quand je l'ai connu, il semblait différent. J'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. Et je crois bien que je n'étais pas la seule. Kitty Wilde, une jeune fille qui avait sauté une classe faisait tout pour être amie avec moi, Santana et Britt'. Elle me considérait comme une "idole". Dans son casier, elle avait plusieurs photos de moi et des filles, des photos de l'entrainement de cheerleaders. Elle s'habillait comme moi et avait presque la même personnalité. Aujourd'hui, cette fille est devenue ma pire ennemi.  
- Quinn, dépêches-toi ! Tu commences les cours dans 30 minutes. Le temps que tu te prépares et que tu y arrives, tu risques d'être en retard.  
08h00, déjà. Le temps que je me trouve une tenue, que j'avale quelque chose, que je me coiffe et me maquille, je vais vraiment être en retard. Vous allez encore vous dire "une tenue ? Pourquoi ?". Et bien, depuis que cette peste a compris qu'elle ne serait jamais mon amie, elle a commencé à me prendre tout ce que j'aimais. Mes amis, mon poste de capitaine des cheerleaders, mon petit copain. Oui, même Puck est tombé dans son jeu. Heureusement, je ne suis pas toute seule. Certains amis sont restés amis avec moi et ont même réussi à me faire moins garce que je ne le suis déjà. Il y a Jake Puckerman, le petit frère de Noah, Finn Hudson, le meilleur ami de Noah, Brittany, car même si elle traîne avec Santana, Kitty et toutes ces pestes, elle reste et restera une de mes meilleures amies. On se connait depuis la maternelle. On a jamais été séparées et c'est comme ça qu'on a appris à se connaître. Son petit copain, Sam Evans est mon meilleur ami. Il est comme mon grand frère. Ce sont les seuls amis qu'il me reste vraiment dans ce lycée.  
Bon, allez, il faut que j'y aille, ou je vais vraiment être en retard.

08h27  
Je suis arrivée au lycée. J'ai une boule au ventre chaque matin avant d'y entrer. Heureusement, je vois Brittany devant l'entrée. Soit elle m'attend, ce qui serait un énorme soulagement pour moi, soit elle attend Santana. Il y a Sam avec elle. A ce moment précis, je reçois un message. C'est Sam. "Si tu crois qu'on va venir te chercher jusqu'à ta voiture, tu peux toujours rêver ;) " Finalement, c'est bien moi qu'ils attendaient. Je sors donc de la voiture pour les rejoindre. Brittany court vers moi et me saute dessus.  
- Tu sais que ça va bientôt sonné ?  
- Oui, je sais, dit-je en souriant.  
- Demain, t'a intérêt à venir plus tôt. Tiens, pourquoi pas à 07h30 ? Comme ça, on aura plus de temps pour parler tous ensemble !  
- Brittany, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève !  
- Oui, et bien, tu verras le jour où tu seras en retard !  
- J'ai jamais été en retard, Britt'.  
- Tiens, ça te dit de dormir chez moi, ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait de soirée comme ça. Ça me manque.  
- Oui, à moi aussi ! 18h00, ça te va ?  
- Parfait !  
- Tiens, tiens, mais qui je vois la ? Brittany, je croyais que t'étais du côté des gagnants, pas des looseurs.  
- Je ne suis d'aucun côté, Kitty. Je suis seulement avec mes amis. Tu devrais apprendre ce que veut dire ce mot.  
- Oh, mais j'en ai des amis, moi ! Pas comme notre chère miss Fabray.  
- Ne mêle pas Quinn à ça !  
- C'est bon, Brittany, je peux me défendre toute seule. C'est pas une peste comme elle et ses faux-cul d'amis qui va me faire peur !  
- Excuse-moi ? Parce qu'on est faux-cul, nous ? répliqua Santana.  
- Tiens, Santana, tu as enfin retrouvé ta langue ! Dis-moi, excuse-moi si je me trompe mais, ce ne serait pas toi qui ne voulait pas que Kitty soit notre amie parce que tu la détestait ? Et, oh ! Magie ! Maintenant, tu es sa meilleure amie !  
- Bon, écoutes, Barbie, j'aurais besoin que tu te décales, j'aimerais aller en cours, dit Kitty.  
- Pense à faire un régime alors ! Parce qu'avec des cuisses comme les tiennes, tu dois emmerder beaucoup de monde pour passer d'une porte à l'autre.  
- Quinn..., Sam essaya de me calmer.  
- Non, c'est bon, bouche de mérou. Je vois même pas pourquoi je parle à une fille comme elle. Elle en vaut même pas la peine, lui répondit Kitty.  
- C'est vrai ! C'est pour ça que t'es venue me parler ! Et que tu m'as volé mon petit copain et mon poste de capitaine et mon look, et je peux continuer comme ça pendant des heures encore Wilde !  
Et voila ! Je crois que maintenant, vous voyez à quoi ressemble mes journées ! Et encore, les cours n'ont pas commencé !


	3. Chapter 2

9h40  
Voila, vous voyez à présent à quoi ressemble mes journées. Même si Brittany et les garçons sont la, ils ne me feront jamais oublier cette peste. Non, mais pour qui elle se prend sérieusement ? Elle veut que j'arrête de l'emmerder mais c'est elle qui vient me chercher ! Avec mes anciens amis en plus ! Cette fille manque pas de culot! Si je pouvais, je lui ternirai bien sa réputation, mais pour ça, il faudrait que je trouve un truc sur elle ! Bon, ok, vous allez surement me dire :"Quinn, c'est méchant ce que tu veux faire. Je croyais que t'avais changer !" Oui, je vous entends déjà me dire ça, et je suis sûre que le reste de mes amis aussi me diraient ça ! Mais vous savez ce que je leur répondrais ? Que j'ai beau avoir été une peste, je le reste et le resterai toujours ! Elle a voulu jouée, elle va jouée, et elle va voir qui est la vraie reine du lycée.  
- Quinn ! Hey, Quinn ?  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- Quinn, c'est Finn ! Faut sortir de tes pensées ! Ca fait 10 minutes que t'a la tête dans ton casier mais que tu fais rien. Tu pensais à quoi ?  
- Oh, à rien ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, à part que mon meilleur ami est devenue un vrai connard et que l'une de mes amies va mal. T'es sûre que ça va ?  
- Oui, t'en fais pas, Finn.  
- Si jamais ça va pas, je suis la, ok ?  
- Oui. Allez, vas en cours, tu vas être en retard sinon !  
- A plus !  
Finn Hudson. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir sur lui. Au début de ma relation avec Puck, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de son meilleur ami. Puis quand j'ai appris que Noah m'avait trompé avec le thon, je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, il s'est passer un truc avec Finn. Je dis pas que je suis amoureuse de lui ou autre mais, ce soir la, j'étais vraiment au plus bas et on a- on s'est embrassés. Heureusement, on a pas couché. Mais, je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que depuis ce jour la, il se passe des trucs entre nous. Il me regarde toujours comme quand je regardais Noah. Et il prend beaucoup soin de moi. Je sais, c'est un ami, il s'inquiète, mais, je sais pas. Il a l'air de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour moi. Et franchement, ça me fais un peu peur. Mais d'un autre côté, il est tellement gentil et attachant et, avec lui je me sens bien. Je me sens en sécurité et je sais qu'il ne me fera pas souffrir. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Brittany.

17h30  
- Quinn, t'es déjà la ? Je croyais que tu venais à 18h00 ?  
- Oui, désolé Brittany. Mais j'étais toute seule chez moi et j'avais besoin de te parler.  
- T'es sur que ça va ? me demanda Brittany.  
- Pour tout te dire, j'en sais trop rien.  
On monta toutes les deux dans sa chambre et l'on parlait. Pendant des heures et des heures. On voyait même plus le temps passer. Ces moments avec elle m'avaient tellement manqué. Elle est comme une grande soeur pour moi. Elle fait partie de ma famille et ce qui lui fait du mal me fait du mal. Les gars nous surnomment même les "jumelles". En même temps, on est toutes les deux blondes, on a les mêmes goûts on pense pareil et on est tout le temps ensemble. Je savais que je pouvais tout lui raconter, qu'elle ne raconterait jamais rien. Et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'on fait tout le temps. On parle. D'ailleurs la, on parle de Finn.  
- Wouah ! J'avais jamais remarqué ! cria Brittany.  
- Oui, enfin, ça se trouve je me fait des films.  
- Mais non, ça se trouve y a un truc entre vous deux.  
- Je sais pas. On verra bien !  
- Dis, je voulais te demander quelque chose..  
- Oui ?  
- Tu sais, au lycée, il y a un club, de chant...  
- Oui.  
- Le Glee Club. Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais t'inscrire avec moi ?  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Quinn, tu sais très bien que j'adore danser et je me débrouille plutôt bien en chant.  
- Ok, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ? Je veux dire, je suis déjà à deux doigts de me faire tuer par l'autre truie et je suis dans aucun club. Si on entre dans le Glee Club, tu peux dire adieu à notre popularité.  
- Mais Quinn, on s'en fout de Kitty. Puis remarque avec ce que j'ai appris sur elle, sa popularité risque de baisser, disait Britt' en riant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oups. Désolé, j'ai rien dit.  
- Brittany, t'es ma meilleure amie. Dis moi ce que tu sais à propos de Kitty !  
- Apparemment avant de venir à McKinley, Kitty aurait été l'une des looseuses de son lycée. Un soir, elle a couché avec un mec, le quaterback de son lycée je crois, et elle serait tombé enceinte.  
- Et ?  
- Et quoi ?  
- La suite, Britt' !  
- J'en sais pas plus. Mais j'essaierais de tirer des infos, si tu veux.  
- Non, t'inquiète pas. Je me débrouillerais par moi même.  
Et voila ! Merci Brittany ! Grâce à toi, mon plan contre Kitty va se mettre en route. Et elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs !


	4. Chapter 3

08h15  
- Brittany ! Lève-toi, on es en retard ! dis-je en essayant de réveiller.  
- Non, pars pas maintenant Brad !  
- Brittany ?  
- Hein ?  
- De qui tu rêvais ?  
- De personne !  
- Bien sur ! Allez dis !  
- Brad Pitt ! Et en plus il y avait Sam aussi !  
- NON ! N'en dit pas plus, s'il te plait ! On commence les cours dans 15 minutes, dépêches-toi !  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillé plus tôt ?  
- Je te signale que j'ai tout fait pour te réveiller mais t'es pire qu'une marmotte !  
- Pourquoi le lit est tout mouillé ?  
- Quand je te dis que j'ai tout fait pour te réveiller !  
- Tu m'a lancé un seau d'eau ? Dans mon lit ?!  
- Bah en fait, c'était une bouteille d'eau parce que j'ai pas trouvé de seau mais, c'est ça !  
- Je vais te tuer !  
- Ahah ! Bon allez, dépèches-toi ! On es vraiment en retard !

08h25  
Finalement, on est pas en retard ! J'ai hâte de voir Kitty, pour une fois ! J'espère vraiment la trouver avant le début des cours ! Le plan que je lui ai concocter est juste spectaculaire ! En même temps, c'est l'oeuvre de Quinn Fabray, c'est normal que tout mes plans soient magnifiques ! Mais celui-la restera gravés dans les mémoires de tous pendant de nombreuses années ! Si tout se passe comme prévu, je pourrais reprendre mon poste de cheerleaders, avoir de nouveau mes amis et la popularité que j'avais avant. Tout sera parfait ! Vous vous demandez surement "Elle a pas oublié Noah ?" Et bien, non, je n'ai rien oublié ! Si il croit que je vais me remettre avec lui, il peut rêver longtemps ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait, il est pas prêt d'être en couple avec la nouvelle Quinn Fabray ! Et cette garce de Santana Lopez non plus ! Et enfin, cette Kitty Wilde sera la pire des looseuses. Même Rachel Berry sera beaucoup mieux qu'elle, c'est pour vous dire !  
- Hey, Quinn ! Tu vas bien ? me demande Finn.  
- Oui, très bien et toi ?  
- Oui ça va très bien !  
- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle va bien, ajouta Brittany, elle m'a lancé un seau d'eau à la figure pour me réveiller !  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Sam.  
- Oui, j'ai encore les cheveux mouillés, regarde ! se plaigna Brittany.  
- Déjà ce n'était pas un seau mais une bouteille d'eau et ça ne t'a même pas réveillé ! En même temps avec le rêve que tu as fait...  
- Tais-toi Quinn ! m'ordonna Brittany.  
- Quoi ? Quel rêve ? demanda Sam.  
- Tu parle, je te tue ! me menaça Brittany.  
- Raconte Fabray ! disait Sam.  
- Et bien, cette nuit elle a fait un rêve vachement chaud sur 2 personnes !  
- Qui ? commença à s'inquiéter Sam.  
- Toi et Brad Pitt !  
- Brad Pitt , mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toute à Brad Pitt ? Je le trouve pas si torride que ça !  
- C'est parce que t'es un gars !  
- Ouais, bon, nous on y va, on va être en retard à l'entrainement de foot. Tu viens Finn ? disait Sam.  
- Ouais, à tout a l'heure les filles !  
- A plus ! répondis-je.  
- J'y crois pas ! disait Brittany.  
- Quoi ? demandais-je.  
- C'était vrai alors !  
- De quoi ?  
- Il se passe un truc entre toi et Finn !  
- Mais non pas du tout !  
- Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour ce beau gosse !  
- C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ! Et en plus, il y a quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime bien !  
- Qui ça ?  
- Je te le dirais plus tard.  
- Ouais. disait Brittany.  
- Tiens tiens, mais qui voila ? Notre chère Miss Fabray !  
- Kitty ! Ca me fait plaisir qu'après toutes ces semaines tu fait toujours attention à moi !  
- Que veux-tu ? Je suis comme ça moi, quand je vois quelqu'un de mal en point, je vais l'aider.  
- C'est vrai qu'on t'a tellement aidé que tu te sens obliger de le faire en retour.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien. Tu viens Brittany, on va être en retard en cours.  
- Oui, j'arrive.  
Brittany et moi sommes partit en cours, laissant Kitty et ses petits chiens plantés devant la porte. On entrait en cours de maths. Brittany était à côté de moi, et devant il y avait Jake et Finn. Sam n'est pas dans notre classe. Tout d'un coup, Brittany me sort :  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça à Kitty tout à l'heure ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu sais comment elle est ! Elle t'a déjà fait du mal alors pourquoi tu la cherches ?  
- Je ne la cherche pas, je me venge !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que comme tu viens de me le dire, elle m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal pour ne pas que je réagisse !  
- Quinn, tu me déçois ! Je croyais que t'avais changé !  
- J'ai changé ! Mais en ce qui concerne Kitty, je suis et serais toujours une peste envers elle comme elle l'a été envers moi ! Je croyais que t'étais ma meilleure amie, tu devrais m'encourager, me soutenir ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai vécu, alors laisse-moi me venger !  
- Ok, mais si jamais elle te fait encore souffrir, je t'aurais prévenue !  
- Ok !

A la fin du cours, je vais à mon casier pour prendre mon livre d'espagnol puisque c'est mon prochain cours. Puis tout d'un coup, j'entends une voix derrière moi.  
- Quinn, à quoi faisais-tu allusion tout à l'heure ?  
- Kitty ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler dans les couloirs ? Tu sais que tout le monde pourrait nous voir ? dit-je en ironisant.  
- Réponds Fabray !  
- A rien.  
- Bien sur ! Si jamais tu me caches quelque chose, sache que-  
- Saches que quoi ? la coupa Finn. Si jamais tu lui touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, tu va avoir affaire à moi !  
- Je vois qu'on a emmené son garde du corps ! Mais sache que moi aussi j'ai le mien !  
- Qui ça ? Noah ? T'es au courant qu'il est avec toi seulement pour sa popularité ? lui demandais-je.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! T'es seulement jalouse parce qu'il a préféré être avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi !  
- Il a préféré ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est toi qui me l'a pris ! Si t'avais pas été capitaine des cheerleaders, il serait resté avec moi ! je commençais à m'énerver.  
- Donc, en fait, t'es en train de dire qu'il était avec toi seulement pour ta popularité.  
- Pas du tout, il est avec toi parce que t'a couché avec lui pendant qu'on sortait ensemble alors que rappelle moi, tu serais pas présidente du club d'abstinence ?  
- T'es en train de me reprocher d'avoir une vie sexuelle ?  
- Non, mais quand on fait quelque chose, on s'y tiens jusqu'au bout ! Me dis pas que t'es en couple avec Puck alors que par derrière tu vas coucher avec tout ce qui bouge !  
- Quoi ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu veux récupérer le poste de capitaine des cheerleaders !  
- Mais n'importe quoi !  
- Quinn, calme-toi, tout le monde nous regarde, essayait de me calmer Finn.  
- Non ! J'en ai pas finit avec toi ma chère Kitty. Crois-moi, notre guerre vient de commencer, et t'a pas fini d'en baver !  
Après cette petite altercation, je pars en cours d'espagnol suivi de Finn. Il ne disait pas un mot car il savait que j'étais énervé. Kitty, elle, était restée devant mon casier, entourée de tous les élèves qui nous avait regardés. Je sentais qu'elle commençait à avoir peur. Et elle pouvait. Car Kitty Wilde, tu viens d'entrer en guerre avec Quinn Fabray, et c'est pas prêt de terminer !


	5. Chapter 4

12h07  
Sam, Brittany, Finn et moi étions en train de manger. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, Finn m'envoyait des messages pour me demander comment j'allais depuis ma discussion avec Kitty, Sam parlait de sa probable inscription dans la plus prestigieuse école de football, quand Noah Puckerman accompagné de plusieurs de ses camarades de foot arrivèrent à notre table. Un immense silence se fit sentir dans la cafétéria, ce qui voulait dire que l'un des plus populaires du lycée allait frapper. Puckerman posa alors ses mains sur la table et me regarda avec un regard noir. Tout le monde nous fixait, Brittany demandait à Sam ce qu'il se passait, puis Noah pris enfin la parole.  
- La prochaine fois que tu t'en prendra à Kitty ou que tu lui racontera des salades, t'aura affaire a moi Fabray!  
- Ah oui? Sinon quoi? Tu comptes me frapper ? M'humilier ?  
- Fais pas la grande alors qu'au fond de toi t'es horrifiée!  
- Moi, horrifiée ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu sais, je me suis habituée à voir ta tête et celle de Kitty tout les jours, alors, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'ai plus peur!  
- Ah, tu le prend comme ça? Fais-  
Tout d'un coup, Finn se leva et me défendit face à Puck.  
- Fais attention à ce que tu va dire, Puck!  
- Oh! Je vois qu'on a choisit son camp! Je vois pas pourquoi tu traîne avec elle, c'est qu'une ratée ! Tu fais partie de l'équipe de foot alors pourquoi tu reste avec des loosers?  
- Et toi arrête de faire ton grand, de faire celui qu'est supérieur à tout le monde! Tu vois pas que tu fais de la vie des gens un réel enfer ? Depuis que t'es avec Kitty t'es plus le même du tout ! T'es la personne la plus horrible que je connaisse ! Quand je te vois, je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour être ton meilleur ami. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu peux aller t'en trouver un autre. Parce que je préfère être avec des "loosers" comme tu dis, qui sont sympas, confiants et franc avec moi, plutôt que de traîner avec les pires faux-culs de la planète ! Maintenant, tu nous excuses, on doit aller en cours ! s'emporta Finn. Finn me prit par la main et nous partions dehors. On ne se parlait pas, on ne se disait pas un mot. On marchaient tout les deux quand on arrivait sur le stade, ou il y avait Coach Beiste. Puis il rompit le silence installé entre nous.  
- Attends moi ici, je reviens.  
- D'accord.  
Il partit pendant 5 minutes pour parler au Coach Beiste. Je n'entendais pas beaucoup ce qu'ils se disaient, mais je voyais que le Coach Beiste commençais à s'énerver. Puis Finn revint.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je à Finn.  
- Rien. me rassurait-il.  
- Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir défendue tout à l'heure.  
- C'est normal, et il avait besoin d'entendre ça.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
On s'arrêta et on se regarda. Il me prit dans ses bras et me murmura a l'oreille :  
- Je tiens vraiment à toi. Même si Puck est mon meilleur ami, tu es aussi ma meilleure amie et tu es beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux que lui.  
On se regarda, et il m'embrassa. La cloche retentit, il partit, et je me retrouvait toute seule, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

12h43  
Assise dans les gradins, j'essayais toujours de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrasser ? M'aime-t-il vraiment plus qu'une amie ? Honnêtement je n'ai aucune réponse à ses questions. La, j'ai besoin de Brittany et de ses conseils d'experts. Tiens, en parlant du loup, je viens de recevoir un message d'elle :  
- "T'es ou Q ? 3".  
Je lui réponds automatiquement : "Dans les gradins du stade de foot, besoin de te parler Brit' 3"  
- "Rien de grave ? 3"  
- "Je sais pas 3"  
- "J'arrive 3"  
Quelques secondes plus tard, je la vois au bas des gradins, avec un air inquiet se lisant sur son visage.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
- C'est pas aussi grave que tu dois le penser, mais Finn m'a embrassé.  
Brittany se tut un instant, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.  
- QUOI ?! cria-t-elle.  
- Finn m'a embrassé.  
- Attends, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il t'embrasse ?  
- Bah, tu sais quand Puck est venu me voir à la cafet, Finn a pris ma défense et après on est partit ?  
- Oui, me réponda-t-elle à mon écoute.  
- Ensuite, on a été sur le stade de foot et je l'ai remercier de m'avoir défendu, il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me faire un calin et, il m'a dit que c'était normal, que j'étais sa meilleure amie et que j'étais importante à ses yeux. Et la, il m'a embrassé.  
- Et ?  
- Et rien ! Après il est partit et je suis rester la.  
- Mais pourquoi tu l'a pas suivi ?  
- Brit', on est pas dans les films, j'allais pas lui courir après. Je comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
- Mais peut-être que vous allez en reparler.  
- Oui, surement. Mais je sais pas pourquoi il a fais ça!  
- Parce qu'il t'aime !  
- Quoi ?  
- Il t'aime ! Tu veux pas t'en rendre compte parce qu'au fond, t'es toujours amoureuse de Puck, mais il t'aime, et il te regarde avec de grand yeux admiratifs, dés qu'il te voit, il fait un énorme sourire pour montrer à quel point il est heureux quand il est avec toi ! Il t'aime, et pendant que tu sortais avec Noah, il disait rien parce qu'il savait que ses meilleurs amis étaient heureux ensembles, qu'ils vivaient un réel bonheur mais au fond de lui, ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était avoir son bonheur à lui. Toi.  
- Attends, déjà, pourquoi tu dis que je suis amoureuse de Puck ? Et comment tu sais tout ça ?  
- Quinn, même un enfant de 5 ans auraient remarquer à quel point tu es toujours aussi folle de lui ! Et à quel point Finn est amoureux de toi ! Alors maintenant, à toi de choisir. Sois tu tire un trait sur Puck et tu te décides enfin à sortir avec Finn. Sois tu choisis de courir après Puck en essayant de tuer cette salope de Kitty avec un meilleur ami qui t'embrassera à chaque occasion ! Désolé, je dois y aller, j'ai l'entrainement des cheerios. A tout a l'heure !  
Alors la, Brittany m'a vraiment secouée ! Je sais pas du tout quoi faire, je suis dans une vraie impasse. Peut-être que c'est vrai, au fond, je suis peut-être toujours amoureuse de Noah. En même temps, c'est mon premier amour, et ma première fois était avec lui. Je sais pas du tout quoi faire.

12h58  
Je suis à mon casier, toujours en réflexion à propos de ce que m'a dit Brittany. Tout d'un coup, je sens une main sur mon épaule.  
- Eh, tu vas bien ?  
- Oh, tu m'a fais peur Jake. Oui et toi ?  
- Moi je vais bien. Mais t'es sûre que ça va après ce qu'il s'est passer ce midi ?  
- Oui, il ne me fait plus peur, tu sais.  
- Si tu veux je peux lui parler.  
- Non ,t'en fais pas, Jake. Je veux pas te causer de problèmes. Surtout pas avec ton frère.  
- Mais t'es l'une de mes amies et il a pas le droit de te parler comme ça après ce qu'il t'a fait.  
- Oui mais-  
- Non ! Il y a pas de mais ! J'irai lui parler.  
- Jake, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
- Oui, vas-y.  
- Kitty, tu l'aimes bien ?  
- Attends, t'es sérieuse la ? Non, je la déteste, je la hais, cette fille est une vraie garce !  
Je me met à rigoler.  
- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Ça te dirait de m'aider à faire quelque chose de machiavélique cotre elle ?  
- Un plan contre cette salope de Kitty ? J'accepte direct !  
Et voila ! Mon plan se met de plus en plus en marche ! Vous en faites pas, plus que quelques jours et vous verrez ce qu'elle va endurer !


End file.
